Kirby and the Rainbow Curse
January 22, 2015 February 13, 2015 Q3/Q4 2015 | modes = Single Player, Multiplayer | genre = Platformer | ratings = | platforms = Wii U |jap_boxart = |us_boxart = }} Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (known as Kirby and the Rainbow Powerbrush in Europe) is an upcoming ''Kirby'' game for the Wii U set for release on February 13, 2015. The game is a sequel/successor to Kirby: Canvas Curse for the Nintendo DS,http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/kirby/ but rather than centering around a painted art style, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse uses a clay motif instead. Plot On Planet Popstar, Kirby is seen up upon a hill. He brought an apple for a snack, but he accidentally dropped it down the hill. Kirby runs after it, but trips and begins rolling down the hill with the apple. Bandana Waddle Dee is seen fishing with his spear when the apple rolls and falls into the lake beside him. Kirby follows and knocks Bandana Dee over. He gets up and notices a hole is forming in the sky. The hole begins to shoot a ray of light that drains the color from the land and makes anything it touches lifeless. Bandana Dee tries to warn Kirby, but it is to late and the light turns Kirby and himself into colorless clay. The hole begins to disappear, but before it closes, a paint brush-like girl falls through. Two hands then begin to chase the girl until she finds Kirby and Bandana Dee. She recolors them and Kirby saves her before she is about to be grabbed by the two hands. Bandana Dee then knocks the hands away before they could attack again, and the hands fly back into the hole in the sky. The paint brush girl asks Kirby and Bandana Dee for help and they both accept. They are all seen running along a rainbow rope into the portal in the sky. Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *Bandana Waddle Dee *Green Bandana Waddle Dee *Yellow Bandana Waddle Dee Other Confirmed Characters * A girl similar to the flower people of Floralia but with a paintbrush for hair; she can transform into a paintbrush at will * Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are all compatible Amiibo; Kirby (the Amiibo) allows use of the Star Dash at any time and gives Kirby a star to hold; Meta Knight gives Kirby a faster dash attack and the knight's mask to wear; and King Dedede gives Kirby increased health and the king's iconic hat to wearhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWFgS5b9Vc8 Confirmed Game Modes * Single-player * Co-op Multiplayer * Challenge Mode Confirmed Abilities *Rocket *Submarine *Tank Confirmed Enemies *Blado *Blipper *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Gordo *Grindarr *Hot Head *Sawgill *Sister Bound *Unnamed pot-like enemy *Unnamed nautilus-like enemy *Unnamed crab-like enemy *Unnamed cannon enemy similar to Shotzo *Unnamed flying enemy that carries stars and mines *Unnamed spiky brick enemy *Unnamed laser-shooting jar enemy *Unnamed ghost-like enemy Confirmed Bosses *Whispy Woods *Unnamed squid boss *Unnamed boss, appears similar to Blado Confirmed Items and Objects *1UP *Cannon *Food *Maxim Tomato *Treasure chests *Stars, which act as a point system. Once Kirby collects 100 of them, he can temporarily grow larger and perform a Star Dash, a more powerful dash attack that can destroy durable blocks such as metal.http://youtu.be/eNJnClmZ84k?t=1m37s *Flowers, which grant stars upon passing *Giant Star Blocks *Metal Blocks *Bottles of clay/paint *Unnamed chests with wings *Unnamed rainbow bubble-like items that refills half the ink-meter *Unnamed jars that contains rainbow power *Unnamed pea pod item *Unnamed cannon *Unnamed item similar to the Tilt Gondola in appearance and use Gameplay Kirby can ride on rainbow lines, much like in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and tapping Kirby will cause him to dash forward. He has has 4 hit points and can transform into a Tank, Submarine, or Rocket at certain intervals. With the multiplayer co-op, other players can use Bandana Waddle Dees (which have 2 hit points) that can double jump as well as carry and throw Kirby. Rankings at the end of stages are given depending on the overall numbers of stars collected, ranging from Bronze, Silver, and Gold medals (though there may potentially be a platinum medal). Treasure chests collected throughout gameplay unlock trophies and music (some from previous games); in the game's Sound Test, players can even pick favorite songs by marking them with a star. The game is also compatible with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede Amiibo. Trivia * Unlike his appearance in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's hands and feet can be seen but are significantly smaller than in his usual appearances. *This is the third game in which Kirby and the world around him are made to look like a specific crafts material (clay in this case), the others being Kirby: Canvas Curse (paint) and Kirby's Epic Yarn (yarn). ** Also like in Kirby's Epic Yarn, the Submarine and Rocket transformations appear. This time, however, Rocket acts more like Missile does in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *Humorously, a clay bandage appears on Kirby's head when he is at low health. http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/kirby/ *Similarly to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, there seem to be different color variations of characters, such as Bronto Burt and Bandana Waddle Dee. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' is set for release in 2015, ten years after the release of Kirby: Canvas Curse. *When Kirby is painted into a tank by the fairy-like creature, it gives him a color scheme refrencing Rick. It could also reference the fact that a tank was originally going to be the thing Kirby would ride, but this idea was replaced by Animal Friends. *The power-ups Meta Knight and King Dedede's Amiibos give Kirby are similar to their own respective stats in Kirby: Canvas Curse (increased speed and increased health respectively). Trailers Artwork KirbyandtheRainbowCurse_logo.png|Original logo design, from the game's announcement trailer. Wii U - Kirby and the Rainbow Curse E3 2014 Announcement Trailer Kirby Rainbow Curse.jpg|Promotional artwork Bandana Dee Rainbow Curse.png|Part of the Artwork from the demo's title Screen. Four different Bandana Waddle Dees can be seen in the background. KatRC Artwork 1.png|Artwork of Kirby and three Bandana Waddle Dees. 81v_BN9O8CL._SL1500_.jpg|Kirby 81n4B4Q-KOL._SL1500_.jpg|Submarine Kirby. 812mHPbc7HL._SL1500_.jpg|Kirby with swimming goggles. Gallery KatRC_Game_Pad.jpg|Gameplay. KatRC_Tank.jpg|Kirby's new Tank Copy Ability. KatRC Sawgill.jpg|Kirby's new Submarine Copy Ability. KatRC Rocket.jpg|Kirby's Rocket Copy Ability. KatRC Stars.jpg|Kirby launches toward a trail of stars. KatRC Crabs.jpg|Kirby in a beach environment. KatRC Pots.jpg|Kirby with unnamed clay pot enemies. KatRC Grindarrs.jpg|Kirby dodges Grindarrs. KatRC Whispy.jpg|Kirby faces Whispy Woods. New_enemy_in_KatRC.PNG|A new enemy. More_new_enemies_in_KatRC.PNG|A cluster of enemies resembling clay pots. The_strange_new_green_Bronto_Burt.PNG|A green Bronto Burt. The_large_new_snail_enemy.PNG|A new nautilus enemy. IMG_1105.PNG|Kirby riding on a rainbow line KirbyRainbowCurseMultiplayer.jpg|The introduction of multiplayer with Bandana Waddle Dees. KatRC_Multiplayer_1.png|Kirby adventuring with three other Bandana Waddle Dees. KatRC_Multiplayer_2.png|A Bandana Dee carries Kirby on a rainbow line. KatRC_Multiplayer_Tanks.png|Tank Kirby and Bandana Dees with cannons. KatRC_Unknown_Girl.png|Kirby meeting up with the unknown girl in front of an easel. References Category:2010s Games